


MOMENTS VALUED

by melancholymollie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Allison Argent is Teresa (Maze Runner), Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Crossover, Everyone is Part of the Pack, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Glader Slang, Other, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-The Death Cure, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), The Pack Being Idiots, WICKED | WCKD is Not Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholymollie/pseuds/melancholymollie
Summary: CROSSOVER:Teen wolf✖️Maze RunnerFemale!Thomas, Female!Stiles"Tommy!" A voice called out making her swing her head to see the blonde in a bed opposite her's."But you died... I don't understand you were dead" She blabbered out flustered by the fact he was even there.She came home after being away for so long, following her a band of a few loyal boys who barely left her side unless they had no other choose. Each calling her by a name none of the people from her past had ever called her by.Her old pack didn't like the fact that she had become surrounded by boys, the boys didn't like how the pack seemed to try and pull her away from them. To them it was like someone taking away their commander, the one who lead them to a home of sorts.Life was so simple when they were younger but then nothing so simple can really last forever.
Relationships: Gladers (Maze Runner) & Stiles Stilinski, Minho & Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Thomas (Maze Runner), Thomas (Maze Runner) & The Pack (Teen Wolf)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 224





	1. Prologue

"Common Stiles you honestly can't really be thinking of going into that storm out there can you?" Lydia said watching her friends getting their coats on, "don't worry Lyds I've got Allison to keep me company" the brunette grinned at the strawberry blonde in front of her.  
"We'll text you later okay Lydia" Allison smiled at her friend as the two girls waved goodbye before going outside to fight against the storm to get into Stiles Jeep.  
"Weird weather am I right?" Stiles joked getting an eye roll from Allison, "When is the weather ever normal?" She quipped as Stiles snorted back a laugh as they pulled out of Lydia's drive way onto the main road. They drove in silence for the 20 minutes till hitting some traffic lights, Allison broke the silence as they waited for the lights to change. "So Isaac was wondering when the English easy was due in, since he wasn't in lesson I told it was due on Friday and that you, Scott, Lydia, Danny and I were going to be working on it tomorrow after school in the library" she explained to stiles as they continued to wait, "you tell him he could join us?" She questioned glancing over at the girl in the passenger seat, "Yeah since he basically lives at Scott's he's gonna be following him after school there was no reason to say no" she answered looking out of her window sighing as time began to drag on.

"These lights are taking forever to change" Stiles mumbled looking out the windows to see no other cars outside. 

"Maybe the timers gone on it?" Allison commented noticing two vans pulling up to the traffic lights, one behind them the other next to them. "Umm... Stiles maybe.. maybe we should call your dad I mean there's a camera over there maybe he won't mind if we drove over a red light" she asked the brunette looking sceptically at the vans. "Yeah... yeah I'll call him in a sec let's see if this light changes" she explained seeing that they'd been there for a solid ten minutes, Allison kept watching the vans seeing the drivers windows had been blacked out making it impossible for them to see who was driving.

Noticing movement outside stiles tried to put her jeep into gear before driving forward. "Come on baby don't fail me now!" She hissed when the Jeep wouldn't start moving forward, "come on! come on!" She growled hitting the steering wheel when the entire thing went dead. "Stiles I think we need to get out of here" Allison mumbled when suddenly something started smashing the windows making both girls scream in shock.

Stiles felt herself being pulled from the car as she could make out Allison fighting who ever had pulled out from the car.

"STILES!"

"ALLISON!"

\-----------------------------------------------

"Do you ever think of what our lives were like before the maze?" the girls voice carried to the Blondes ears as the lay curled up next to each other in her hammock, pulling his eyes away from the flame of the torch as he looked to the brunette at his side who's eyes seemed fixated on him. Thinking over her words the blonde sighed closing his eyes as a sharp pain spiked in his leg, "once... when I first got here but it's better not to think about it to much" he spoke wobbly slipping his arm around the girls shoulder, "sleep Tommi... sleep, Minho will want to head out early tomorrow" he muttered nuzzling his nose into her hair taking a deep breath as she grinned rolling her eyes at his words, "I'd like to see him get up that early when none of the others are" chuckling when the taller boy snorted at her words. 

"You'd be surprised" he murmured lightly as he held the girl closer to him as the sounds of the other gladers snoring filled the air around them, "goodnight Newt" she mumbled sleepily into his neck as she hid her face in his neck as he smiled lazily at her words. "Goodnight, Tommi" was the only reply before the pair fell into a horror filled sleep.


	2. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is reality and what is fiction?

Thomasina gasped from were she was lying. Her eyes darted round the area in which she'd woken up in, "hello?" She croaked trying her hardest to get up, before crying out in pain as every muscle in her body burned with each movement she made. 

"Tommi?!" A voice called out making her swing her head round to see the blonde in a bed opposite her's. 

Staring at him, she didn't know whether to scream in delight or burst into tears, instead she forced herself up from her position in the bed she was in before hobbling towards the blonde haired boy, "Newt... oh god your here... your here" Thomasina cried flinging her arms around him as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm here Tommi... I'm here.. it's okay... I'm here" Newt murmured holding onto the girl that clung to him, "but you died... I don't understand you were dead" she blabbered out flustered by the fact he was even there. 

"I don't understand it either and I'm not sure I want to but I'm bloody grateful..." he told her.

"Where are the others?... where are Minho and Brenda?... where's Frypan?" She questioned sniffling as she pulled back looking round the room the pair were trapped in, "I'm not sure.. I woke up a few minutes before... Look I'm not even sure how long we've even been in here for" Newt admitted keeping a hold on the brunette in front of him.  
"I'm tired of WCKD's games" Thomas moaned pulling herself fully away from Newt as she moved to examine the door that stood in the corner of the room. "Why can't doors be unlocked when I want them to be" she hissed attempting to open the door with brute force, Newt tried to stop her after seeing her wince from hitting her shoulder repeatedly against the door. "Tommi please stop, your hurting yourself... please don't hurt yourself" he pleaded pulling her away from the door as she fought against him.

"Newt let go... I'm trying to get us out of here" she ordered angrily only to be blanked as his grip on her never loosened, "I won't let go of you not again... I can't loose you again" he told her as she stilled in his arms, "please Thomas your hurting yourself doing that" he spoke softly as she sighed in defeat resting more into his arms as he held her. "I don't want to be here anymore Newt" She croaked out as they rested against one another while sitting against the wall close by the door. "I wanna go home" She chocked out as he pulled her closer and protectively wrapped his arms around her more, "we will Tommy, I promise you we will" he cooed soothingly in an attempt to calm her down. 

"You can come home with me" Thomas mumbled after a moment of realisation hit her. "Newt you can come home with us" she said aloud for him to hear her, "Yeah... I can... I can go home with you guys" Newt answered as it began to dawn on him how thankful he was For being brought back from the dead, "we can go home" he mumbled solemnly studying the door as he rested his head a top of Thomas's head. 

It seemed like hours since the pair had woken up till sounds could be heard from outside the room that they were in, "did you hear that?" Thomas spoke up more alert moving away from Newt before trying to get closer to the door. "Hello!" She called out whacking her hands against the door, "hello!" She called out louder as Newt joined her pounding his fists against the door, "help we're in here!... someone let us out!" He shouted hitting the door harder. "IN HERE!" They heard the distant shouts of people's voices from the other side of the door. Newt could hear sounds of something powering up from the other side instantly grabbing hold of Thomas, he pulled her away as they ducked behind one of the beds in the room.

The door was blasted off into the room narrowly missing the pair of teenagers as Thomas cried out as some shrapnel landed close to them, Newt move to shield her from anything else flying in their direction. 

"Thomasina!... you in here shank?" a familiar voice called out as several bodies came storming into the room. "Minho!" Thomas responded pulling Newt up from where they had been hiding, dashing towards the older boy she launched herself into his now open arms, "he's alive!" She gushed as Newt moved closer to them tentatively carefully watching the girl interact with his best friend.

"Newt?" Minho stammered letting go the smaller brunette before wrapping his arms around the blonde British boy.

"How is this even possible... we saw your body... you...you were dead" Minho interrogated pulling away to look his best friend up and down. "I don't what happened.... the last thing I remember seeing is Tommy crying and then I woke up in the bed over there only to see Tommy lying over there scared as hell and just as confused as I was on how the bloody hell we even got here" Newt explained.

"Subjects have been obtained, sir" the monotone voice of one of the men who had entered the room same time as Minho, spoke aloud as a tall man walked into the room. "All agents begin evacuating all subjects to the closest medical facility" the man spoke into a walkie-talkie before looking round the room and at the three teenagers who stood in the room, his eyes scanned over the two boys noting how they had taken up defensive positions putting themselves between him and the girl in the room. He looked over the girl, she seemed slim yet toned well for a person her age, her arms littered with either healing or scarred wounds. 

He looked over her face, distinct features jumping out at him almost slapping him in the face as he did a double take over who the girl looked like.

"Stiles?"

\---------------------------------

"Scott!"

"Scott wake up!" I heard my mom shouting at me as I jumped out of bed my claws out as I looked around the room only seeing my mom and Kira standing there in surprise.  
"What's wrong?" I say looking between the two, mom looked like she's close to tears as I could smell pride and happiness as well as sadness rolling off her. "You're never gonna believe what happened" she smiled moving forward to wrap her arms around me, "they found her" she whispered in my ear, "they found them" she told me pulling back to look me in the eyes as I looked at her in confusion, "who mom?" I questioned as more tears formed in her eyes. "They found the girls two hours ago near the Mexican boarder" she said as it clicked the moment she mentioned 'girls'. "Stiles and Allison, their alive" I croaked in disbelief after them being gone for three years, they'd finally been found. 

"Your dad found them" Kira spoke up from the door of my room, "apparently they found my brother as well the one who went missing a year or so before we moved here" she explained moving further into the room.

"Where are they?" I asked looking between the two as mom began to calm down, "your father is having them all transferred to Beacon memorial hospital... there is about 200 or so teenagers rescued from the compound that they were being held in and about 20 to 30 of them are being transferred here as all hospitals between the boarder and north California are being put on alert, so I've been called in to help... I thought I should wake you and tell you what's going on... Lydia and her mom have already been told, Chris and Isaac have been contacted and Noah is already there and wants the rest of the pack there for extra security" she finished explaining to me as I rushed around finding stuff to wear. Kira chucked me my helmet as mom me bed out of the way for us all to head down the stairs, "they'll be arriving in the next hour or so... get the rest of the pack to the hospital and meet with the sheriff, he'll fill you in with the rest" mom told us as we nodded.

Pulling out my phone I called Derek whilst me and Kira got onto my bike, "Scott what have you done now?" A gruff voice spoke through the phone as I shook my head. "They found them Derek, get Malia and Liam bring Peter as well if you must but meet us at the hospital" I told him before ending the call switching contacts to call Lydia. 

"Scott, they've been found did you hear!?" She questioned as soon as she answered the phone, "I know Lydia, get down to the hospital now" I told her ending the call.

"Two years Kira... two years I've been waiting to see them again" I mumble as it all began to dawn on me. "I know Scott come on let's go the pack is gonna be there before us at this rate" She chirped a grin on her lips probably from the fact she's going to be seeing her lost sibling after being apart for so long as well.

"Let's go" I say staring my bike as we road down to the hospital.

There were several of the sheriffs deputies there already by the time we got there as the place seemed to be on lock down in a sense everyone was running around like crazy. I spotted the rest of the pack as well as there being Mason and Cory with them there also. "Scott!" I heard the Sheriff shout from behind me as the pack rushed towards me as the Sheriff stood before us. "Are they sure it's them sheriff?" Lydia questioned sounding desperate seeing as she was the last person to see the two together missing pack members. "Agent McCall called it in two and a half hours ago, all the missing kids on the FBI's list going right back to 2006 have been found" he explained as Malia, Hayden and Lydia began to visible Relax.

"What condition are they in?" Derek requested as we listened intently to what the man in front of us had to say.

"From the sounds of it, we're gonna have an incredibly hard time getting to the pair them" he sighed seemingly annoyed and irritated by something. 

"Why?" Liam inquired as people began rushing round, "they've surrounded themselves with a large group of the boys that they had been found with... no ones getting anywhere near any of the girls unless those boys trust them according to what your dad told me Scott, one of the boys knocked four of the Agents unconscious because they tried to separate Allison from Stiles" he explained to us as we all stood there in shock at the news we had been told, suddenly the noise level began to pick up.

"Okay people, first wave of subjects remember get them to trust you, the only way you're going to check over any of those girls is if you've got their trust, without it everything is a lot harder, also do not forget to have your guard up these boys are reported to be volatile when provoked" we heard my mom shout as the doors were opened by some Agents.

We moved to see better as people began shouting in protest. "Don't even think about touching them shuck face!" A loud voice boomed over everything as one of the nurses retreated from trying to separate a blonde haired girl from the group who had now been pulled behind a tall Asian boy and a smaller stern looking brunette boy both wearing stern, violent looks on their faces. "Newt! keep a hold of Thomas, I've got Theresa!" A tall dark skinned, angry looking boy spoke up louder pulling a brunette girl behind him as a blonde boy not far from him held onto a shaking brunette girl.  
Both the brunette girls seemed to look familiar, Lydia moved forward immediately two names leaving her lips as she ran towards the group.

"ALLISON!, STILES!"


End file.
